Ironing machines of the aforementioned type are known in the art and generally comprise upper and lower plates which press an article of clothing, e.g. trousers, between the juxtaposed surfaces of the plates. Usually, the plates themselves are shaped to suit the article which is to be pressed and one or both of them may have a steam feed line connected thereto.
Such ironing appliances have the drawback that, when the article of clothing has local regions with a greater number of layers than other parts, problems are encountered in the regions adjoining the thicker portion of the article. For example, in the ironing or pressing of trousers in the seam regions, so-called impressions can be formed along the seam of the trouser leg. This may require the subsequent hand ironing of the garment.